a tale of complete and utter randomness
by welcome2thedarksidewantacookie
Summary: just random shite i felt like writing it. R&R plz i dont care if its flame they keep me warmer thtn any man ever can... ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Ello als yu peples

Ello als yu peples…yes I know my spelling was of…it was meant to be….STOP CONTRADICTING ME!! Jesus! Well this story is a completely RANDOM Teen Titans fanfic…so …ENJOY!

If anyone does know how to put in a new chapter please tell me in a review or a message from my profile. THX LUV YA ALLS!!

Disclaimer: if I owned Teen Titans...or any other cartoon for that matter…there would be a make-out scene between my favourite couple of that certain cartoon about…oh I don't know…maybe…every 2 seconds…-laughs evilly- I love my self…even though I don't own anything.

Pairing: BB/RAE, slight ROB/STAR, X/STAR (one-sided)

BB/RAE- BB/RAE- BB/RAE- BB/RAE- BB/RAE- BB/RAE- BB/RAE- BB/RAE-

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", a piercing high pitched scream echoed through Titan Tower. Beast Boy gasped.

"Raven!" he ran toward Raven's dark and gothic, room where the scream was coming from and flung open the door with enough force to leave a dent in the metal. Raven was sitting up in bed, sweating like a pig, gripping her sheets leaving her knuckles white, crying and saying a whole heap of incoherent crud. Beast Boy walked over the length of the room to the sobbing, dark-haired angel.

"BB…" she said in-between sobs.

"I'm right here Rae. Everything's going to be all right." He sat down on the edge of the bed and she put her head onto his chest. "What happened Rae? Please tell me."

She took a deep breath before speaking to calm her down enough so she could talk normally. "The evil, pink fluffy bunnies."

"What about the bunnies?"

"The evil, pink fluffy bunnies wanted me to tap dance. I don't wanna tap dance. They can't make me tap dance…can they?" he released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding when she looked up at his face innocently, tear marks still staining her face. "No, they can't Rae. No one can make you do anything you don't want to." She jumped on him and pulled him into one of Starfire's back-breaking hugs/strangle-holds. "Oh, thank you Gar!" He fell back onto the bed from the force of the strangle-hold (-Starfire glares angrily-hehe… I meant to say 'hug' –Starfire glares harder-)

"Oomph!"

BB/RaeBB/RaeBB/RaeBB/RaeBB/RaeBB/RaeBB/RaeBB/RaeBB/Rae

Smoke dope

Eat soap…

And fly home in a BUBBLE!!

R&R pleaze


	2. Chapter 2

Ello

Ello! This is the next day for all you that didn't know.

BB/RaeBB/RaeBB/RaeBB/RaeBB/RaeBB/RaeBB/RaeBB/RaeBB/Rae

Starfire, Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy were all in the common room with Starfire and Robin making out on the couch (oooohhh, KODAK MOMENT!!). BB and Cyborg were trying desperately not to puke up their breakfast (and failing miserably) when Raven walked in and screeched her lungs out. "RAVEN?!" The horrified look on her face quickly left when BB called her name. And worse…she was…SMILING!! (Freaking' SMILING!!) "Raven, what's wrong?!" She kept…-shudders- smiling…happily as she walked past them to the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing. There was just a horde of walking, talking flesh-eating rainbows in the corner conspiring on the best way to smoke pot, kill me and eat toast." She paused and looked at them. "That's all. Well I'm going to meditate. See ya!" She made herself some tea and walked up to the roof to meditate.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm…ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…ummmmmmmmm--"

"Goddammit man, get ahold of yourself and cut it out with the 'Ummmmmmmm'"

"I can't help it Cy, I'm just worried about her is all."

"Yea well I'm worried about her to. She's like a little sister to me." Beast Boy sighed. "Aww man, why don't cha go up there and talk to her?" "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA CY THANKS!!" Cyborg would have covered his ears if he had any. "JUST GET YOUR ARSE UP THERE NOW!!" BB DID cover his ears and walked up the stairs leading to the roof. Raven was sitting on the edge meditating, sensed his presence and whirled around to face a worried Beast Boy.

"Let me guess…you're worried about me because I've been so ridiculously random, right?" She sounded normal…I mean as normal as she was before…I mean as dark and cold-hearted as ever…yup that about does it.

"uh yea…can you please…PLEASE!...tell me what's goin on."

"well I guess I owe everyone an explanation. Go get everyone else and send them to the lounge. Ill be there soon." Beast boy nodded and ran back down the stairs, careful not to trip, to get the others.

BB/RaeBB/RaeBB/RaeBB/RaeBB/RaeBB/RaeBB/RaeBB/RaeBB/Rae

NEXT CHAPTER: the explanation. How will they take it? Or more importantly…How will Beast Boy take it?


End file.
